Beginning of a Journey
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: This will be showing, how Wade Nilsson end up in a whole new world, well hope you guys enjoy


**A/N: Okay, so I have decide to write as to how Wade Nilsson end up in a different world. This will show that battle scene I have mention he was in. Keep in mind, I'm not the best writer there is, so I might make mistakes here, but I'm gonna try my best here. For those who are wondering about the timeline here, well think of it like Homefront, oh and if anyone is interested, I have a couple challenges up, if anyone want's to take one of them, just ask me. You're find them in my Bio. Anyway enjoy and review please. Since this is OC, I pretty much own this**

* * *

><p><em>'Huh, so this is it? After all these years..it ends here'.<em>Thought a man on a cliff, sitting on a red motorcycle, looking over a battle. The man was at least 6.7 tall, wearing a black jumpsuit, had a sword on his back, wearing red army boots, a red demon symbol could be seen on his chest. He has black hair, two scars on his face. Wearing an eye patch. And Red eyes. This man is Wade Nilsson.

Better known as the Demon of the Shadows, the leader of the rebels of Canada, after fighting for 9 long years, fighting against the North Koreans, this was finally gonna end. Wade was then interrupted from his thoughts when his phone rang. Taking it out from his bag, he then spoke in the phone. "yes?". Said Wade. "Wade! You got to down here, Beta squad is under fire, they need backup!" Said a young woman's voice from the phone. Wade looking away from his phone, turned to look over a street, seeing some of his men getting pin down by North Korean soldiers, Terrorist units, and noticing a large man with a mini gun, seeing it was Cun Yokuasa, a man who has killed some of his men with his bare hands.

Turn back to his phone, he called back. "Alright I see them, I'll be there." Wade then put on his helmet. The V visor turning red. Turn on his motorcycle, and speed off to the battle.

* * *

><p>The screen then turned to the battle. Showing Beta Squad getting pin down by North Korean Soldiers, Beta Squad though returning fire. They were out numbered by them. "God Damn it! Where's our backup!?" Yelled a young brown haired man, wearing same kind of outfit like Wade only with pure black, taking cover behind a car, he starting taking aim at one the enemy soldiers, and fired. Nailing him the chest, he moved to aim at another one. But stopped when he started to hear a Motorcycle, turning to where the noise coming from, he saw a man in a black jumpsuit riding a red motorcycle heading there way.<p>

Knowing who it was, he yell out his name. "WADE!", Wade speed up his bike to the battle, taking out his sword. He swing it to the nearest one, cutting his chest. Then pull out his pistol and fired on another one, nailing him in the head. But then Cun turned to him and started firing him. Seeing it, he jumped off his bike, but not before making sure it would hit Cun. As he thought, the bike hit him, sent him flying over a building. Wade landing grateful, took out his pistols, starting nailing the enemy. Shooting one the chest, another in the shoulder.

Taking out his sword, Wade charged at the enemy, while his men gave him covering fire. Slicing one in the arm, then moving towards another, grabbed his shoulder, thrusted his sword into his chest. Then run up to one, jumping over him, slabbed him in the back, moving forward, brought up his blade down on one, though the soldier try blocking it with his rifle. The blade cut it in half, and with part of his head, then shooting one in the chest, then one soldier try charging at him. Only for Wade to punch him real hard in the face, knocking the soldier to the ground. Just to take him out of the fight, Wade stepped hard on thew enemy's face, spating blood on the ground, other one aiming his gun at Wade, in a lighting speed, he threw a knife at him, hitting him in the head. The Rebels had then charged at the enemy, joining Wade in the fight. One rebel tossing a enemy over his soldier, another butted his rifle at a enemy's face. The young man from before, threw a knife at one, hitting him in the neck.

Showing back to Wade, who had a North Korean soldier in a hold, Wade noticed Cun getting back up. Turning to the soldier in his hold, grabbed his neck, and snapped it. He charged at the large man then. Then a enemy got in his way, Wade jumped in the air, superman punched, then landing on the enemy while just slapped him with a knife, getting up, Wade charged at Cun. Cun seeing Wade coming at him, aimed his gun at him, trying to shoot him. Only for Wade do a front flip in the air, Wade thrust his knife in the enemy's chest. Then bringing his fist to Cun's face, making him stepping back, Wade then landed a very hard kick to the knee, making Cun go down to his knees, Wade then grabbed his arm and started blinding it till you can hear cracking. Wade grabbed his neck, crushing it. "you die!" Yelled Wade as he crushed the neck, thus killing him. Letting him go, he turned back to his men, seeing they just finish off the last enemy soldiers.

The young man ran up to Wade. "Sir!" Said the young man as he was holding a bag. Wade turned to him, "Do you have the bomb Willson?". Said Wade, Willson nodded. "Good, I'll handle it from here, you go back to the others". Said Wade, Willson nodded and gave him the bag. Wade then turned, seeing his bike wasn't too damaged, he got on it, turning it. He speed it towards the larger battle that was taking place at a very large building.

* * *

><p>The screen then, turning to see a North Soldier standing guard at a door, but then jerked, and fall over, showing a knife in his spin, and Wade standing behind him. Turning towards the door, opened it, sneaked in, quickly hiding behind a piller, seeing to two other soldiers walking closer to him. Using his power, Wade's body then turned into shadow, traveling towards there's. Getting behind them, his body turning normal, grabbed there heads, smacked there heads hard together, knocking them out. Turning towards another door, opening it. He pointed his pistol around, making sure the cost was clear, he was then greeted with the site of a large machine.<p>

It was a circle, blue and blackish. Like a ring really(**Think of it like Stargate, only bigger). **_"So that's the transport machine, how the hell were they able to built when I destroyed the plans?" _Thought Wade as he looked at it. Taking out the bomb from the bag, he walked up to it, placing the bomb on the side of it. But before he could set the timer, a shot interrupted him, rolling to the side, pointed his pistol to where the shot came. When he saw who shot at the bomb, his eyes narrowed with angry, seeing who it was. "...Roger Kenny". Said Wade with angry in his voice.

At the door way, stood a man at least 6.5 foot, wearing outfit like Wade, only no karma, and it was black and small patches of orange, he had red hair, and yellow eyes. This was Roger Kenny, once Wade's second in command for first year of the war, before turning against him doing a mission, become the leader of the North Korean Commandos, him and Wade once best friends, now rivals and enemies. Roger smirked at Wade. "I've been waiting for you Wade, almost thought you won't make it". Said Roger as he held his pistol at him. Wade snarled at him, "Don't write me off until you see me die Roger. Face to face". Growled Wade as he got up, taking out his sword.

Roger just chuckled, taking his sword out, swing it a little as he walked, he circled Wade, "ah the war's almost over Wade, I can smell it in the air. Almost can't believe it's been 9 years since this war started". Said Roger, he stopped in front of him, pointed his blade at Wade. "Such a shame, I was hoping it would last longer". Said Roger, as he smiled, Wade only glared at him.

"Sorry to break it to you Roger, but I'm ending this here, here and now". Said Wade, he then lift his pistol and pointed at Roger. Roger raised a brow, "your gonna kill me in cold blood Wade? Not very sporting, not your style". Said Roger, then smirked. "Not the Mandalorian way". Said Roger, knowing Wade loved the Mandalorians, since he and Wade build the rebel army in there image. Wade just shrug, "you gave up our ways, remember?". Said Wade.

Roger just smirked, he lift his helmet over his head, and brought down his head. "For you, I'll make an exception". Said Roger as he brought the helmet down. The helmet was black and orange, and had a V visor like Wade's. He smirked knowing this made Wade's blood boil. Roger got in a fighting stance, put his gun away, brought his sword front of him. "Just like old times Nilsson! you and me! man to man! face to face!". Yelled Roger, knowing Wade liked close up combat more then guns, something the two have in common.

"Only now! We do this to the death! may the best man win..". Said Roger as he got ready. Wade put his pistol away, got into a fighting stance, with his sword over his head. "I am the best, always was." Said Wade, knowing Roger hatred knowing that. Roger just growled, "we'll see about that."

They circled one other, like sharks closing in there prey. Then stopped in there tracks. Glaring one other for a second. Then they charged at one other, swing there swords at one other. The clang was heard through out the building, they started swinging there swords at one other, slicing and dicing. Hoping to get the first blood, attempted a punch at Wade's face. Only for Wade to grab it, he turned and elbowed him, then roundhouse kicked him in the rip cage. Making Roger stub back. Roger glared at Wade, while Wade just got back into his fighting stance.

"Yeeeha!". Cried Roger as he charged Wade, swinging his sword at the side, Wade blocked it with his sword. Roger then doing a flip over him, sliced Wade's back with his blade. "Grrrrrgh". Grunted Wade in pain. Wade brought his blade to his back, to block Roger's second attack. Spinning around, he brought his blade upwards, cutting Roger's helmet, drawing some blood. Roger quickly went back to dodge Wade's second swing. Both then try over power with strengh, you can hear the ground cracking as they try over power one other.

Wade, grunted as he felt blood going down his back, while Roger started to felt blood going down his head. Then finally, Wade turned into shadow, and appeared behind Roger, moved his blade at Roger. Roger seeing this, quickly block it, turning, he brought his leg up, to kick Wade in the chest. Then doing a swip at Wade's leg. Wade seeing this, did a back flip into the air, dodging Roger's swip. Wade landing back on the ground. Wade, jumped into the air, and attempted to kick Roger in the head.

Roger quickly, blocked it with his arm, moved his blade, slabbing Wade in the shoulder. Wade grunted in pain. Moved back, doing some back flips. He stand up, looked at the Roger's sword, putting his hand on the handle, started pulling it out. Wade grunting, finally pull it out. Throwing it away. Wade turned back to Roger, who was smirking at him.

"What's the matter Wade? don't tell me you're gotten soft over the years?". Said Roger as he smirked. Wade only stared back at him, readying his sword. Roger in a flash, brought out his pistol, and fired at him. Wade bringing his blade front of him, then started slicing the bullets, kept going back as he sliced them. Finally after slicing the last one. Wade, turning into a shadow, travel up to Roger in a flash. When he was in front of him, Wade turned back to normal. Bringing down his blade at Roger, but only for Roger to grab it. His gloves protecting his hands from the blade. Tossed Wade over his shoulder. He threw a knife at Wade, which pieced his wrist. Seeing a chance.

Roger, ran up to Wade, did a jump kick at Wade's chest, sent Wade flying, crushing on a wall. Before Wade could get up, Roger quickly grabbed him, spinning him around. Grabbed him by his neck, started choking him. "Too bad, I was hoping this fight would last longer, say your prays Wade!". Said Roger, but before he could snap his neck. Wade, using an axe kick, hitting Roger in the face, making go back. Wade seeing his chance, did a spinning back kick to the face. Taking off Roger's helmet. Roger stub, Wade charge up to him, kicked him in the chest, making him crush on a wall. Wade wasn't done yet though.

Wade, went up to him, Roger trying to defend himself, moved to punch Wade. Only for Wade to block it, and landed a punch at Roger's face. Roger head snapped back at that, Roger then tried again, he moved in, doing some punches. Wade stepping back, while blocking them. Jumped in the air, doing a jump back kick, hitting Roger back to the wall. "Grrrr."Grunted Roger.

Moving in, Wade did a side kick, Roger tried blocking it. But Wade moved his kick down, hitting Roger in the gut. And then hitting him with a knee in the rips. Roger threw punches to Wade's head, Wade blocking those, Roger trying a kick to Wade's leg. Only for Wade to step on it, stopping it. Roger grunting in pain, did two punches at Wade. Wade blocking first one, docking second one, grabbed Roger's arm, hitting his arm with his elbow, then snapping it. Quicker doing three punches in his chest.

Roger, attempting to hit him again, Wade blocked with his elbow, hitting him again in the chest. Grabbed his other arm, using his elbow to blinded till you heard a loud snap. "Ahhhh!" Yelled Roger in pain. Wade seeing his chance. Started punching Roger in the face, and kept on doing it. Rage filled Wade's mind as he started having flashbacks, of Roger killing his friend Diller, of blowing up a building with civilans in it, and of Roger brutle beating his adopted son Conner into a coma. While this was happening, Wade just kept on punching him.

Then did a upcut into Roger's jaw, then hitting side of his jaw trice, making Roger go down to the side, Wade still kept on punching him. Just when Roger was about to hit the ground, Wade filled his last punch with all the strengh he had left into it. And then landed it, a loud snap heard from the contact between his punch and Roger's face. No longer seeing Roger as a threat, Wade took out the knife from his wrist, not paying mind to the pain from it. Wade moved to check the bomb

Only to find it damage from the shot Roger made from earlier. "Damn it". Cursed Wade, he checked the timer, only to see it a bullet in it, and have only 10 seconds, sighing. Wade knew he had to remotely active it now. Taking out his phone, he called Willson. "Willson, I need you to get everyone away from the base, the bomb's damage, I...have to remotely active it now". Said Wade as he sigh, knowing what's coming.

Just as he thought, Willson yelled at Wade, "WHAT! Damn it Wade! that's crazy! that bomb's powerful enough to level the whole base. You're be killed!". Yelled Willson, Wade, kept a natural face. "I know Willson, but it's the only way, this war has gone long enough, I'm tried of all this bloodshed. If dying means stopping this...then so be it". said Wade, on the other side of the phone. Willson shocked to hear this. Tears started running down his face, sighing knowing he won't be able to stop him, "alright Wade, it's...been a honor". Said Willson.

**Theme Song: An, Once and for all**.

Wade, for the first time in a long time...smiled, "Thank you, it's been a great honor working with you and the others, and Willson...if you and the guys find my family...tell them, I love them so much, and wish I could have seen them again". Said Wade, he turn off his phone, he got ready to active the bomb, he then started having flashbacks. His childhood. And when this whole war started, watching his home burn, living on the streets. Meeting his friends, foundered the Rebels. Being turned against by Roger, getting torture by the North Koreans. But finally, when him and his friends taking that picture from last week.

_"Willson, Ashley, Kuki, Priest, Donny, Han, Snipes, Conner, and Shinn...I'm gonna miss you all". _Thought Wade, and then pressed the button on the bomb, 10 seconds going down. But when Wade was having flashbacks, Roger was crawling towards the activation of the Transport Machine, finally making to it. He active the machine.

Hearing the noise. Wade turned to see Roger at the activation. "WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!". Yelled Wade, Roger started chuckling, "if I'm gonna die, your gonna coming with me!". Said Roger, both were interrupted when they heard a loud noise. The machine turning, a black circle formed, like a typhoon, it waved around. But then, the timer was zero. But when it exposed, it didn't destroyed the base, it only started to forum with the typhoon like circle. Creating a...

Wade shocked, knowing what was in front of him. "...a black hole," said Wade. The black hole, then started sucking everything in front of it. Roger trying his best to hold on, but it was in vain, the hole dracked him over. Wade trying his best to not get suck in, but Roger, grabbed his leg, and dracked him with him. "I'm not gonning alone Wade!". Yelled Roger, before they knew it, the hole sucked them in.

The Black hole, closed for a second. Then exposed, destroying the whole base. Showing both Wade and Roger, traveling through Black Hole, all they could see was darkness. But before long, they saw a bright light front of them, getting closer and closer. As Wade started getting closer, he thought...this was the end for him. _'well, I had a good adventure at least, I just hope my men are alright' Thought Wade, closing his eyes. _then black out.

But what Wade doesn't know is...this was just the begnning of a journey through a whole new world. And his gonna do what he does best...fighting the good fight.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all. Now you know how Wade Nilsson end up in a new world. But like I said before, I have two other stories I need to get back on, I only did this because I felt you guys should know how he got there. Well if anyone is interested, I need a Beta Reader for this, you know to fix any mistakes I made here. I hope you enjoy this, please leave reviews everyone. Till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


End file.
